Purikiko (species)
Purikikos are the dominant cat species that all live in the oceans of Planet Mysteria. While some stay there for their entire lives, others can live and breathe on land thanks to a Mysterian Stone. Appearance Purikikos are water cats with fish-like tails, tubes around their necks, and a fin on top of their heads. They come in many different colors, and even feature gender differences to differentiate the males from the females. The females have a larger tube, a dolphin-like tail, and 6 whiskers, while the males have a much smaller tube, an arrow-like tail, and 4 whiskers (the only exception is Crimson, who has 6 whiskers). However, no Purikiko has "cat beans", with the exception of Chaos Blue. However, some unique Purikikos such as Crimson have a trident shaped tail and has fur instead of a tube surrounding their necks. Powers Due to them being water cats, Purikikos specialize in water magic, as well the moves and skills of a cat, such as climbing on walls and attacking with their claws. However, Purikikos can also use other elements as well, or even drop the magic all together if they choose to use weapons, such as Azure. Elements other than water so far that Purikikos can use are: * Ice (Parallel Blue) * Wind (Parallel Blue) * Electricity (Parallel Mirror Blue, White) * Fire (Demonhalo, Magma in Crimson's case) * Poison (Tox, Demonhalo, White) * Dark (Chaos Blue, Future Prince Amethyst) * Light (Black, Future Prince Amethyst) * Fairy (Sugar Blue) History Before Purikikos were widespread in the oceans of Mysteria, there was originally only one cat species on Mysteria, being the Nekkato. However, this changed when the War of Mysteria began, and caused much of the land of the cat species to be destroyed. While some stayed on the land after the war ended, others decided to survive in the seas and live there from then on. After many years of adaptation and evolution, the Purikiko was born, and took up the majority of the ocean. While they were in the waters, the Nekkato stayed on the land, still living alongside the Purikiko in small villages of Mysteria to this day. However, not all Purikikos were born in Mysteria. A Purikiko known as Crimson was found in Hell Valley, and was seen constructing the roads of the underground kingdom. Duplicates of him were created by Rogue in order to make the construction more efficient. Legends said that Ikazuchi is the reincarnation of a certain God of Mysteria, and is probably the one who is responsible for creating the said Planet and species as well. Forms When a Purikiko gains a Mysterian Stone, they are able to transform into 2 different forms: their Marine and Terrain Forms. Every Purikiko stronger forms are unique to themselves and have their own unique traits, but they all share one common thing: the Marine Form is meant for magic, defense and healing, while the Terrain Form is meant for attacking, speed, and weaponry. However, all Purikikos have a third form that all have access to without a Mysterian Stone, known as the Puddle Form. Marine Form In their Marine Form, Purikikos act more calmly about the battle, thinking their every move through and being cautious about those around them. The magic in their regular form gets boosted significantly, and so does their defense against magic and speed in the water. Additionally, they get access to healing bubbles, which allows them to heal their allies if they get sick or are in terrible condition. These bubbles can also get mixed with an element, and work well to heal an ally faster. Lastly, they get a more mermaid-like appearance, with their colors a bit more saturated, a wavier tube around their neck, and a loss of their feet. Crimson and Carnation are the only Purikikos who lacked the Marine Form. Terrain Form In their Terrain Form, Purikikos act more rash in a battle, not thinking about their moves, but their target they're facing. The physical attack in their regular form gets the boost, and so does their speed on the land and physical bulk. As a plus, the Hydrancer in their regular form gets an upgrade. In its new state, it can be used as a lance, and as re-attachable 2 mini swords. They also gain mini pool tubes around their arms, giving them more protection to attacks to the side. Finally, the colors on the Purikiko slightly darken and invert places, and get a similar wavy tube like the Marine Form does. Crimson is currently the only Purikiko who lacked the Terrain Form either, most likely due to his high stats. Puddle Form This form is a Purikiko’s most simple state, only used after a long and harsh battle, to rest and relax, to navigate in smaller areas, or by younger Purikiko. Aside from those instances, this form can also be accessed when in extreme stress or in despair. They cannot do much for attacking, and only can rely on their speed and nimbleness to avoid enemy attacks. Additionally, they lose the ability to speak, and have to resort on squeaks and motion to communicate. If they get hit by something they are weak to, then it does twice the damage it normally does to them. In Crimson's case, his Puddle Form could be dangerous due to the high temperature, giving him the title of the Magma State in this form. Despite being the origin of the Purikikos, Ikazuchi appeared to be lacking of this form. Fishing Odds For those wanting to fish for a Purikiko (except Crimson), they are more commonly found in lakes, ponds, and oceans. Additionally, one needs the following to successfully fish a Purikiko: * A good fishing rod * Bait that consists of sweets * A radio to listen music to * Patience * Food for yourself * Kindness, as Purikikos dislike mean spirited folks * """Skill"""" (Luck) However, if one desires to find a specific color of Purikiko, the odds are as shown: If a specific gender is desired, then the odds shown would be split in half, as the odds for male and female are 50%. Character of this species Over the course of time, many Purikiko have popped in, and have joined Blue and her friends on their many adventures. Those being: * Blue * Azure * Mirror Blue * Chaos Blue * Sugar Blue * Parallel Blue * Mirpa * Mother * Father * Black * Demonhalo * Zombie Demonhalo * Tox * Banana Cake * Lily * Carnation * Crimson * Future Queen Blue * Future King Crimson * Future Prince Amethyst However, rogue Purikikos also exist. These included: * Reflect Crimson * Shadow Azure * Parallel Demonhalo * Mirror Banana Cake Apart from that, Alter Friends that resembled Purikikos appeared as well, which included: * Last Blue Moreover, the following members has the DNA of Purikikos: *Calavento **Mineria (Further evidence is made when she made some cat-like noises during battle) A specific Purikiko has unexpectedly powerful stats and is refered as the Legendary Purikiko of Thunder, who is * Ikazuchi ** Hyaku Jinrai Etymology Purikiko is a combination of the words “Períergos” (Greek for Curious), “Okeanós” (Greek for Ocean), and “Katoímos” (Greek for Dwellers), all mashed up together and corrupted to form the word. This implies that Purikikos are curious ocean dwellers. The reasons for choosing these words specifically came from the famous cat phase "curiously killed the cat", where they live in the world, and specific place they live in, which is the ocean. Trivia * One name for the species name was going to be "Amicisctus", which was "Friendly Fruit" in Latin, which was proposed by Poddee. However, this name was scrapped, due to it not making sense. Later on, the name Purikiko was made by BlueAquaCat, solidifying the name of the species. * While most Purikikos walk on all fours, there are some that like to stand on just two feet. Some include Blue, Parallel Blue, and Azure. * Ikazuchi is currently the only known white Purikiko. * While the ”normal state” of a Purikiko doesn’t have a name, some dub the regular appearance of a Purikiko as their “Base Form”, due to it being the state they are in the most. Artwork Category:Purikiko Category:Species Category:Alter Reality Category:Good Category:Cats Category:BlueAquaCat